After Tartarus
by Scarlett Jackson 18
Summary: The giant war has been won and now we get to see what really happened to the seven plus Nico after there deadly quest. Rated M as you will see why!
1. Piper

Piper

We had done it. We had defeated Gaia. All we needed to do now was close the doors of death. Percy and Annabeth had already closed the doors from Tartarus now it was our turn.

I turned to face Nico.

"Are you sure we can do this?" I asked.

"Nope, but I'm gonna do what Percy does" he replied

"What does Percy do in a situation like this?" I wondered. Percy Jackson was the hero of Camp half-blood and Olympus so he had been in these situations.

"He walks around with his head held high. Holds Annabeth's hand tight then he raises he sword and without thinking wins" Nico laughed.

It was a month since Annabeth and Percy had fallen into Tartarus and everyone missed them dearly.

I remembered when we iris messaged Sally (Percy's Mum) to tell the news.

_Flash back _

"We have to tell her Jason! Her son just fell into Tartarus; she has the right to know!" I yelled

"Piper I don't think we should tell her, what about the pain it will cause her!" He yelled back

"Yeah and what happens if let's say they don't come back! Huh, she'll be more hurt then by the fact we hadn't told her that her 'baby boy' had fallen into hell!"

"Okay fine have it your way but you're on your own!" he shouted before storming off.

There was a knock at my cabin door and Nico came in.

"I heard you were Iris messaging sally do you mind if I talk to her too?"

"No not at all" I answered. Happy someone was being caring. A son of hades being caring who would have thought it.

I pulled up the iris message and Sally's image appeared in front of us.

"Nico, how are you sweetie?" Sally asked. She was a very pretty lady and very caring as well. I remembered that Annabeth also thought of Sally as her mother and the funny thing was Percy was willing to share.

"Hello Sally, I'm okay well physically any way" Nico murmured

"Oh sweetie it'll all work out, oh who's the pretty girl with you?" She said turning to face me

"Piper Mclean Mrs Blofis, I'm Annabeth best friend and Thalia's little brother's girlfriend" I answered in one breath.

"Well it's very nice to meet you but please call me Sally!"

"Okay Sally. Are you sat down? As we need to tell you something very difficult and I would prefer you weren't stood up."

Sally sat down with a look of worry on her face, it was the face that Percy always had if Annabeth wasn't alright.

"What's going on?"

I looked at Nico and he sighed.

"Sally yesterday afternoon we went to help Annabeth as she had trapped Archne and retrieved the Athena Parthenon. It was the mark of Athena and the goddess herself chose Annabeth to find the statue.

Anyway a pit to Tartarus opened up and Archne pulled Annabeth in after her. Annabeth couldn't fight as she had a broken ankle. She nearly fell straight in if Percy hadn't lunged to catch her. He was pulled in by the momentum but he managed to catch a ledge fifteen feet down. Annabeth told him to let her go as it was hopeless. He told she wasn't getting away from him again.

He then made me promise to get the crew to Greece and then they told each other they were staying together and then he let go and took both of Annabeth's hands."

Sally sat there. Different emotion played across her face, shock, lose, pride, pain, fear and most importantly love.

_End of Flash back_

I looked round to hear cheering. Jason ran up to me and picked me up and spun me around.

"What?" I asked baffled

"We did it we closed the doors of death!" Jason shouted in happiness.

I looked at him then tackled him with a hug, everyone was hugging and dancing and cheering. Then I noticed two shadows walking towards us. As I looked closer the shadows became a boy and girl. They had awe struck expression on their faces and they were holding hands. Annabeth and Percy had made it out of Tartarus alive.

"Guys!" I shouted at the other five demi gods

They turned and looked at me

"Percy and Annabeth are alive!" I shouted and pointed at them so the others could see.

The shouting increased and tears of joy were shed before we ran over to greet them.


	2. Percy

Percy

I saw the doors close and I felt relief shoot through me. I squeezed Annabeth's hand tightly; she looked up and smiled at me. I was just about to kiss her when I saw Hades stood in front of me.

"Hello Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase" Hades nodded his head in greeting

"Hello Lord Hades" we said. Bowing or at least trying as we both had broken bones.

"I have come to get you out of Tartarus as you are heroes once more!"

He held out his hand and Annabeth and I both took it. Then everything went black. It was a soulless colour that drained what little energy we had. Then we heard cheering and birds and we saw the sun. We were out. I felt a stupid expression plaster onto my face. Annabeth giggled at my expression then she too looked like me. We walked forward and then our friends came into view. Piper saw us first and pointed us out. The cheering just got louder.

I turned to face Annabeth she had tears rolling down her face. She looked well and then I noticed we were both healed. I laughed quietly when I could move my toes again. Annabeth looked up at me and smiled the heart breaking smile she always had when I did something stupidly funny.

"Seaweed brain we're alive" she whispered

"Yes we are now shut up and kiss me!" I said and then leaned in, Annabeth leaned in and our lips brushed against each other. Then our happiness surfaced and her hands knotted themselves in my hair and my arms wrapped around her slender waist. We kissed quicker with the knowledge that we were alive.

Then we heard Leo shout

"Guys let's keep it PG as we don't a retake of what happened on the Argo II"

We broke apart grinning and we were the tackled into hugs and man hugs by our friends. We laughed and joked and did the cancan (Leo's idea, don't ask).


	3. Annabeth

Annabeth

I was so happy, I felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from my shoulders. We started to walk back to the Argo II when suddenly Percy picked me up from behind and sat me on his shoulder.

"You know you guys don't look like you just came out of Tartarus!" Jason said

"I don't feel like it physically but emotionally I do!" Percy grumbled. I sighed and ruffled his hair. He shivered under my touch which made me laugh.

"Guys as glad I am to see you can we keep the whole NEED thing to a minimal until we all go to bed and have ear plugs in" Leo shouted from behind them

"You're just jealous Leo!" Percy shouted.

"I am not why would I be jealous?"

"You tell me Repair boy!"

"Shut up Kelp for brains"

"Yeah but even with kelp as a brain he is smarter at staying alive and fighting than you are!" I yelled

"How smarty pants?" Leo yelled. I felt Percy stiffen underneath me, if Leo didn't watch it he would either have very serious injuries or the next thing he would see was the inside of the underworld.

"Well 1) He was 12 and untrained when he defeated the fury and the minotaur.2) He has been on more than 5 quests.3) Killed monsters that the heroes fought and was younger than them. 4) He has saved me on many occasions and you and many others. Would you like me to go on Tool box?"

Percy laughed as Leo face went so pale he looked like a ghost who had been covered with icing sugar and snow.

"You have done all that and you're still alive!" Leo exclaimed

"Yep now I am so tired so I'm gonna go hit the sac." He replied taking me off his shoulders.

"Night Percy!" They all called with a few snickers.

After they all went into the food room Percy grabbed my hand and pulled me into his room. When we got inside he let go of my hand and ran into the bathroom. I looked around to see if there was any food as I was starving.

Percy came out of the bathroom and then a look off worried formed over his beautiful features.

"Are you okay?" he asked walking over to me.

"Just hungry" was my reply. Percy smiled and ran into his almost empty closet and bought out one of the missing magic hampers.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked

"I would like to eat Chocolate, cake, blue pancakes and blue cookies!"

"You are starting to sound like me when it comes to food!" Percy laughed

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked

"No not at all it just means I'm gonna have to wake up really early to get to the kitchen before you do" he laughed

"That's cool with me as you will lose!" I laughed

"I love you too!" he mumbled

I grinned and slowly walked toward him; I then reached up and kissed him. He pressed his lips firmly to mine and I smiled into his warm lips.

"You still hungry?" He asked totally poker faced

I laughed, "For now food can wait!" I whispered into his chest

"I was kinda hoping you would say that!" He replied before crushing his sea tasting lips back to mine.


	4. Leo

Leo

Ha. Hit the sac really! Percy thought we were that dumb. We quickly ran into the Mess hall and then checked to see if Annabeth had actually followed us. She hadn't.

"So, who wants to take a guess at what is happening?" Nico asked

"Before we start what base were they at before Tartarus?" I asked

Let me explain the whole base thing. We demigods have made up something called the bases of contact, okay Percy made it up but I decided to take some of the credit as I was awesome. Anyway, first base is cute kisses with no intensity, second base is long making out sessions, third base is passionate kissing with hand on shoulders and backs and other places and finally fourth base was the three letter word or all the way.

"I think they were at first base why do you ask?" Nico asked puzzled

"Right everyone has to say which base you think they are on now and we will go and spy on them!" I whispered

Everyone smiled cheekily and then started to think deeply and let me tell there are only two people on this ship who ever think deeply and that was Percy and of course Annabeth.

"Second base" Frank blurted out

"Second base" Piper replied

"First base" Hazel said with a look of hope in her eyes

"Second base" Jason answered

"Second base" I said. We all turned to Nico who was still thinking.

"I'm gonna say either third or fourth" Nico answered smiling

We all turned to stare at him but he just shrugged it off

"Never underestimate Annabeth chase, as you will lose and will also get on the bad side of Riptide" Nico answered poker face.

"They are not going to be at fourth base" Hazel screamed at her brother

"You watch little sis you just watch" Nico replied giving his sister a wicked smile


	5. Piper, Annabeth, Hazel

Piper

I literally pissed myself! Nico was right, who knew he could be. We crept down the hallway towards Annabeth's room and we barged in. no one was there. Then we heard groans and giggles from Percy's cabin. Hazel looked shocked, Leo was wiggling his eye brows suggestively and everyone else just snickered. We all silently spy walked down the hallway. We were still sniggering at how stupid we looked. We all reached the door and opened it a crack but wide enough so we all could see in.

Percy had Annabeth pressed up against the east wall of his cabin/room, he was shirtless and they were kissing very passionately. Hazel gasped in horror at what she saw before her. One look at hazel's face made us all drag her back to the mess hall and burst out laughing.

Annabeth

Ohmygods. Ohmygods was all I could think. I loved this boy so much; he was my best friend and my boyfriend. I loved the burning feeling I received every time he touched me. He shuddered as well which made me giggle silently. Then I heard the door close and we broke apart and looked in the direction of the door. We heard running and laughing coming down the hallway.

"Demigods!" we both sighed in unison before continuing our kiss which we had really missed doing since Tartarus.

After about half a minute we broke apart and grinned evilly.

"Annabeth you know that in Tartarus we received those cool powers" Percy asked me

"Yes seaweed brain" I was very curious

"Well I have an idea" He grinned mischievously before whispering in my ear his amazing plan.

I nodded my head in agreement and then let him kiss up and down my collar bone making me moan.

Hazel

Everyone was laughing so hard at what we had just seen, even I was laughing and I'm from the 1940's. Percy and Annabeth really were making their way towards third base. When the laughed died down we all had really painful stitches. Leo and Nico were the worst as they could laugh at anything.

"Okay well that was interesting" Frank pondered to himself

"yeah it was but imagine if they were groan…" Nico was cut off by a loud moan

We all froze in shock. Surly not, they weren't nearly at fourth base. We all looked around at each other wide eyed and scared.

"It was probably just coach or something being killed!" Leo said encouragingly and dusting the situation off like it was a speck of dust. We all nodded our heads in relief. Then a loud scream came from the hallway. Everyone jumped up, everyone except Piper. We all looked back at her. She looked scared shitless.

"Pipes come on Annabeth or Percy could be in serious pain" Jason cried

Piper's eyes had glazed over as if she was looking at a ghost. "That wasn't a scream of pain Jason that was a scream of pleasure!"

"Holy Hephaestus what are we going to do!" Leo cursed

"Apart from stay out of their way!" Nico cried

"We land at camp in 3 minutes!" Leo screamed

The colour then drained from our faces. What would we tell Chiron and sally and Mr Chase. This would be so awkward. We had to stop them before it was too late!

"Right someone has to go and break it up!" I said

Everyone looked at me like I had lost it.

"Well it has to be someone who is close to both Percy and Annabeth" I reasoned. Everyone turned to face Nico who was looking more of a ghost than normal.

"Do I have to? I am only 15 and it could scare me for the rest of my life!" Nico cried

"Nico You have seen a lot of weird things in your time and secondly you aren't 15 you are 85 so go get on with it" Piper snapped

Nico huffed before trudging off down the hallway looking very scared. I hope he was going to be alright even I would be scared and I'm a dare devil. Watching your friends do that would certainly scare you for the rest of your existence.


	6. Percy, Sally and Thalia

**Hey **

**I started writing this story last year so it may be a bit out dated, please review**

**Love **

**Scarlett xox**

Percy

This plan was worthy of Athena. I had a feeling they would send Nico to stop us as he knew both of us really well. Sure enough within six minutes of Annabeth's scream there was a knock at the door. Time for scare everyone shitless to commence!

"Guys we are landing in 2 minutes so we need you on deck" Nico called

"Go away Nico we are busy!" Annabeth yelled

We both turned and smiled at each other. We weren't really being inappropriate we were just pretending but believe me we were really good actors.

"Guys please don't make me come in there as there are things in that room that I don't ever want to see!" Nico pleaded

Annabeth giggled evilly and began tracing shapes on my back. My breath hitched in my throat, why did she have to be so amazing?

"Death breath go get lost in a shadow!" I yelled through clenched teeth as Annabeth was driving me insane. Then for added effect Annabeth screamed and we heard Nico drop his sword outside.

"I'll leave you guys to it!" Nico called before quickly running down the stairs. Then we just couldn't hold it in anymore. I brought her lips to mine and kissed her with such passion and intensity it could have cracked the earth in two. We pulled away breathing heavily and smiled.

Life was going to be so much better from now on!

Sally

My baby boy was coming home, I was so happy. He and Annabeth had survived and they were still together. I was sat on a deck chair next to Chiron who was in horse form. I was at camp, we could see the ship landing and many of the naiads had rushed out the water waiting to greet them. I looked up onto the deck and saw the faces of some of the demigods. I knew all their names to their faces now. Everyone but Nico was laughing really hard. Nico looked very scared, I wonder what had happened.

I could not see Percy or Annabeth anywhere. I turned to see the rest of the came trying to find them but no one was having any luck. I looked at Paul for any hints but his face was expressionless.

"Where are Percy and Annabeth?" I asked Fredrick Chase

Annabeth's father looked at me with worried and emotional eyes, "I don't know Sally all I can hope is that they are safe and together" His voice was very grave. Then a huge cheer blasted through the camp and I looked back towards the now landed ship. My heart went faster in my chest like it was trying to jump out of my rib cadge. Percy and Annabeth camp out onto the deck holding hands and laughing at all the other demi gods who had frozen. I noticed that Jason went to say something and then Percy fell onto the floor. Annabeth was laughing so hard you could hear her from a mile back.

_DING, DING_

"Hello camp half-blood how are you all on this fine summer afternoon!" Leo shouted from the intercom

Most of the campers shouted at him and told him to shut up and get on with it. The crew of the Argo II also agreed to this so Leo got on with it.

"Well my fellow children of gods I have some good news and some bad news, which do you want to hear first?" Leo shouted

"The good news!" the campers yelled

"Well the good news is that we have defeated Gaia, received the Athena Parthenon, Percy and Annabeth are back and we still have food left!"

"What's the bad news!" Clarisse shouted of the cries of joy

"Well the bad news is that if I don't get off this ship now I will be skewered by riptide and the next thing I will see will be the inside of the underworld!" Leo yelled before jumping off the side of the boat and running for his life.

Percy then grabbed the intercom still laughing

"Well its good to be home with all my friends but if you could all do me a huge favour, nobody protect Leo as I have a score to settle with him!" Percy said

The Ares cabin cheered in appreciation at my sons words and so did most of the other cabins.

Then Leo climbed up the side of the boat and grabbed Annabeth's invisibility hat before running off again laughing his socks off.

"Leo!" Percy and Annabeth yelled before drawing their weapons and running after a very pale looking Leo.  
"Go Annabeth!" Thalia yelled

Things looked so much brighter!

Thalia

Life was back to normal and I felt really relieved. After Leo had been successfully tied to a tree in the middle of the sound with a apple shoved in his mouth Percy and Annabeth were a lot more peaceful. I was pleased that Annabeth had found Percy again as she was lost without him. Percy looked lost without Annabeth, which was funny to watch.

After a huge feast we all settled around the campfire to hear the stories of the great quest. We sat there in amazement as we learnt about huge sea monsters, (shrimp zillar as Percy called it) great giants and scary monsters. When all the gory stories had been told piper decided it was time to go on trip of love. Apparently the trip was full of love. I felt like gagging but I listened anyway as I could get some ideas for black mail.

"Well I know I am going to sound really girly talking about this but I have to as it just made the whole quest worth it"

"Oh gods on Olympus help please!" Percy and Annabeth moaned

"Oh shut up you two! Next sound proof the door!" Piper told them firmly

"Shut up piper!" Percy growled

"leave her alone Jackson!" Jason snapped

"Stay out of it grace" Percy snarled

Jason drew his sword whilst Percy started sweating really badly. He looked as if he might explode, or the dam 5 miles away would! Annabeth eyes glazed over with shock before she leapt up and put herself between Percy and Jason.

"Enough Jason just leave Percy alone" Annabeth said

"oh look, his girlfriend is protecting him" Jason laughed. Some of the Ares cabin laughed along with him but I noticed that Clarisse kept her mouth shut. Something was up and Clarisse knew it.

Annabeth who had been looking at Percy growled at my stupid brother. When she turned her iris where as red as freshly drawn blood. "I said leave him alone Grace!"

Jason then got the message and sat down with a guilty expression dented into his face. Annabeth then turned her attention to hyperventilating boyfriend.

"Percy calm please we don't want you drowning everyone in a 45 mile radius!" Percy looked into Annabeth's eyes for what seemed like forever, stupid ADHD! Then his breathing began to become more normal and finally he slumped into her awaiting arms.

"Next time you should control your boyfriend Annie Beth other wise I will kick your ass to Tartarus!" Drew yelled.

Oh gods this was going to interesting

**I hope you liked this chapter, please read my other stories please review**

**Love Scarlett xox**


End file.
